Zendaya
Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman (born September 1, 1996), better known by the mononym Zendaya, is an American actress, singer, & dancer. She has been acting since age 6 and has latest been in the Disney Channel original television series, Shake It Up as Raquel "Rocky" Blue. She also starred as Halley Brandon in the Disney Channel original film, Frenemies, and as Sequoia in A.N.T. Farm.''She is signed to Hollywood and Republic Records. She finished as the runner up on Dancing With The Stars being the youngest celebrity dancer on the show. She has also filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Zapped and is in a new Disney Channel show called ''K.C. Undercover starring as K.C. Cooper. She was also the host of the Radio Disney Music Awards 2015. Life and Career 'Early life' Zendaya, whose name means "to give thanks" in Shona, was born as Zendaya Coleman to Claire Stoermer and Kazembe Ajamu (Coleman) on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California. She grew up as part of California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, California where her mother worked as the House Manager. In addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program, and later performing in numerous stage productions, Zendaya helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater. While attending the Oakland School for the Arts, she starred as a young Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkley Playhouse and in the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks. She also studied her craft at the CalShakes Conservatory program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It, among others. Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. Zendaya was in a dance group call Future Shock where they performed hip hop and hula dances. 'Career' She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott (as little Sam) where she played little Carly. She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez. She did backup vocals for the song I'm Gonna Arrive. In 2009 she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song Hot'N Cold which is originally sung by Katy Perry. The song was featured on Kid Bop 15. Zendaya auditioned in November 2009 for the role of Cecelia "CeCe" Jones so she could join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago (later changed to Shake It Up). Then she was asked to read the script for Mickey Blue which was later changed to Raquel "Rocky" Blue. She auditioned for Rocky because she related more to her. Rocky Blue is a smart and sweet girl who live her dream to become an dancer with her friend CeCe. For her audience she sang a cover of Micheal Jackson song Leave Me Alone. In January 2010 it was announced that she got the role of Rocky Blue. She had a theater background prior her casting. She was discovered by the same agent who discovered Miley Cyrus. She got the role after 7 auditions and was picked from 200 other auditioners. Judy Taylor, senior vice president of casting for Disney Channel, said that Zendaya is completely engaging with a great presence. Shake It Up is about two best friends who attempt to realise their dream of becoming professional dancers by landing spots on a popular local show. On November 7 2010, Shake It Up premiered with its first episode Start It Up with a whopping 6.2 million views. After the premiere of Shake It Up they had a premiere party. On November 15, she and Bella appeared on Radio Disney. Zendaya and Bella Thorne met Debby Ryan at Celebrities Show Support For The Minnie Mouse Line At Forever 21 on November 17, 2010. The cast of Shake It Up appeared on Radio Disney on November 20, 2010. The music video for the Shake It Up theme song was released on December 3, 2010. Zendaya and the cast of Shake It Up apeared at Bella Thorne's Christmas Party on December 16, 2010. For the Disney Channel New Year event, the cast of Shake It Up hosted a New Years program titled Shake It Up New Years. For Disney's JaNEWary Program, two new Shake It Up episodes permiered Wild It Up (3rd) and Match It Up (23rd). Zendaya appeared at the Red Carpet Event for the movie Gnomeo and Juliet. In Febuary 10, 2011 she appeared at the Justin Bieber Red Carpet Event, Never Say Never. She and Bella were on the cover of Tiger Beat Magazine in March 2011. Zendaya and Bella Thorne went to Millions Of Milkshakes on March 4, 2011 to make milkshakes and dance for fans. In March 18, the cast of Shake It Up appeared on Good Morning America to talk about their show and to dance. On the 15th, she appeared on Good Day New York. Zendaya and the cast of Shake It Up performed Shake It Up with Selena Gomez at the Disney Channel Upfront Event on the 17th of March. Zendaya appeared on PIX11 morning news to talk about the Show, Upcoming Music, and New Things on March 18, 2011. On March 23, a preview of Swag It Out was released. Zendaya and Bella visited Paris, France on March 27, 2011 to promote Shake It Up. A Rocky Blue doll was released in the fall in the Disney V.I.P. Doll. On March 30, it been announced that Shake It Up would have a Season 2. Zendaya and Bella Thorne visited The Eiffel Tower in Paris on March 30, 2011. Zendaya attended Boston World of Wheels on April 2, 2011. Zendaya and Bella met Ashley Tisdale at the Sharpay Fabulous Adventure red carpet event. Zendaya and Bella started filming Frenemies in Canada in April 2011. She performed Swag It Out at the Myrtle Beach Sun Festival 2011 in April. Good Luck Charlie had a crossover with Shake It Up titled Charlie Shake It Up. Zendaya release her 1st single Swag It Out on May 30 2011. The song was written and composed by Bobby Brackins and produced by Glenn A Foster. A preview of the music video was released on June 10 2011. Zendaya starred in a short film call Bad Girls Don't Die directed by Kate Alender and played on MTV 2. Her 2nd single was released on June 19 2011 titled Watch Me, it features Bella Thorne. The song was produced and written by Ben Charles, Aron Harmon, and Jim Wes. The song peak at #63 on Billboard Hot Digital Single on Billboard Hot 100 at #86 and at US Heat at #9. Zendaya and Bella Thorne released a clothing line for their show called The CeCe and Rocky Collection on June 27. On July 5th, she and Bella was interviewed by KTLA about their single Watch Me. Zendaya was on the cover of Dream Magazine in July 2011. Zendaya was on the Red Team for Disney's Friends For Change Games which was the winning team. Zendaya was shown at the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimiension on August 7 2011. Shake It Up's second season premiered on September 18 2011. Zendaya attended the Disney's D23 Expo and the cast of Shake It Up danced there. Zendaya held her 15th birthday party at the beach. Zendaya promoted Shake It Up on ABC 7 in Chicago on September 5, 2011. Zendaya and Cody Simpson guest starred on PrankStar on the episode Walk the Prank on September 23 2011. Zendaya attended Cody Simpson's Album Release Party on September 20. She attended the Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party. Zendaya attended the Real Steel red carpet event on October 2, 2011. On November 19, 2011 Zendaya starred in Pixie Hollow Games as Fern. On October 15, 2011 Zendaya and Bella Thorne opened the Make Your Mark Event. Zendaya, Bella Thorne, Davis Cleveland appeared on The Ellen Degenere Show on October 14. Zendaya and a lot of celebrities attended the NBT (Next Big Thing) Event on October 17. She appeared at the Variety's Power Of Youth on October 22. Zendaya read stories to kids at Ronald McDonald Holloween Carnival on October 24. Zendaya and Bella was on the cover of Total Girl Magazine. On October 28, Zendaya released her third single Dig Down Deeper on Radio Disney. On Novembber 24th she perform Dig Down Deeper at Macy's Thankgiving Parade. On November 5th she appeared on Radio Disney and taught dances on the show. Dig Down Deeper music video was released on November 7th, 2011. On November 19th Zendaya performed the National Anthem at the Bloomington Blaze Hocky Games. On the 25th Zendaya and Bella had a dance battle but sadly for the Zswaggers Bella won. On the 28th Zendaya was on the cover of Kontrol Magazine. Zendaya and Bella Thorne performed Watch Me at the Disney's Parks Christmas Day Parade on Christmas Day and met Justin Bieber. On December 15, the Swag It Out music video was released. On the 7th she did a cover of White Christmas. On December 19, 2011 Zendaya and Bella appeared on Good Morning America to promote Frenemies. In January 2012 Zendaya was featured in Seventeen Magazine. She and Bella was on the cover of Girl Life Magazine. Zendaya got nominated for a NAACP Image Awards but sadly did not win. On January 21 Zendaya and Bella had a re-visit to Millions of Milkshakes to make more milkshakes for fans. Something To Dance For was released on Febuary 29 2012 on Radio Disney and the music video was released on March 9. The song was featured on the soundtrack Live 2 Dance which was released on the 20th. Zendaya was featured on the Platypus Walk music video. She attended the John Carter movie permiere with Bella Thorne. Zendaya and Bella Thorne came to the Dancing With The Star set to support Roshon Fegan on March 20. On March 24, 2012 Zendaya and Bella Thorne visited MTV to promote their show soundtrack. On March 27 Zendaya and Bella went to Dubai and perform Something To Dance For/TTYLXOX and left Dubia on April 2nd. On April 6, Zendaya joined Disney's Friend For Change-stop bullying campaign. At the Easter Egg Roll 2012, Zendaya performed My All, Swag It Out, Something To Dance For and others. On April 12, Zendaya show was featured on Disney WHODUNIT Weekend with its episode WHODUNIT Up. In March 2013, Zendaya became a contestant on the sixteenth season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars. She beat out Shawn Johnson as the youngest contestant ever to be on the show. Her professional partner was Val Chmerkovskiy. Despite receiving praise from the judges and gaining highest scores throughout the season, she placed runner-up on the final night, losing out to eventual winner Kellie Pickler and her partner, Derek Hough. Her debut single, "Replay" was released as the albums lead single on on July 16, 2013. The song debuted at number seventy-seven and reached peak of forty on Billboard Hot 100, making Replay her first Top Forty and was certified platinum by RIAA. The song also made appearances on the New Zealand chart and Canadian charts chart, peaking at number eighteen and eighty three respectively. Zendaya's self-titled debut album was released on September 17, 2013 by Hollywood Records19 and debuted on the Billboard 200 at number 51, selling around 7,458 copies in its first week. Also in that year, Zendaya filmed a movie titled Zapped, that will be released in summer 2014. In early 2014, Zendaya shot a pilot for the Disney special K.C. Undercover. Zendaya will also co-produce "Super Awesome Katy" which is the working title. Zendaya released two promotional videos for the song "My Baby", the album version on January 28, 2014, and the remix version, featured Ty Dolla Sign, on February 15, 2014. In May 2014, it was reported Zendaya had been cast as the lead in a new Disney Channel Original Series K.C. Undercover and will begin production in the summer for an early 2015 release. 'Personal life' Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight. Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes. Zendaya hoped that just as theater led her to television, Shake It Up! would someday lead her to opportunities in the music industry, which it already have. In October 2010, Zendaya told [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_%28magazine%29 Variety], "I love singing and would love to record an album at some point." Zendaya filmed Shake It Up since July 2010 and ended it in 2013. Her official Youtube, Twitter, Facebook, Mobli and Instagram is "Zendaya," "Zendaya," "Zendaya," "Zendaya," and "zendayamaree." Bella Thorne is her closest and best friend, and they used to wake up at 6:30 to start filming their show. She thinks of Roshon Fegan as a brother. Zendaya has been starstuck by Justin Bieber and Cat Deely when she meet them. Her motto is "Don't Forget To Smile!". Since Disney Channel stopped Shake It Up!, Zendaya will be starred in the DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) Zapped, based on a book called Boys are Dogs and the new show K.C. Undercover. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' 'Other' External Links * * * * * * Trivia *Zendaya's name means "to give thanks" in the language of Shona, which is an African language. It is originally "Chendaya," but her dad was really a fan of Z's at the time. Also, all of Zendaya's brothers and sisters have Zs in their names. So he added that, plus the whole "Zen" factor, said by Zendaya.Interview with Zendaya *She was born in Oakland, California. *She owns a black giant schnauzer dog dog named Midnight. *Her favorite color is pink. *She is crazy ticklish. *Zendaya's favorite TV show is "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit." *Her favorite dessert is coffee ice cream. *Michael Jackson is her favorite singer. *She is a very big fan of Aaliyah and is currently workng on a movie about her. *Her dream vacation spot would be Florence, Italy. *Both of Zendaya's parents are teachers, she has also said that if she was not an actress, she would probably end up being a teacher like them.15 things you didn't know about Zendaya! *Zendaya was in a book trailer for Katie Alender's novel "From Bad to Cursed." *Her motto is DFTS (Don't Forget To Smile!). *She has admitted that the cartoon character she is most like is Kim Possible. *She has 2 brothers and 2 sisters all older than her. *She's going to star in Disney Channel's Original Movie Zapped. *She has her own debut album, along with her single called "Replay," the same title as the album's name. *She wrote a book about tween life called 'Between You And Me: How To Rock Your Tween Years With Style And Confidence'. *She has been on the cover of the Seventeen magazine. *She has been on the cover of the Material Girl magazine. *Her best friend is Bella Thorne. *This is her second time on Disney Channel with her own TV show, the first was Shake It Up. *In May 2014, it was reported that Zendaya had been cast as the lead in a new Disney Channel Original Series, K.C. Undercover and will begin production in the summer for an early 2015 release. *She has been on Dancing With The Stars. *On June 16, 2014, it was announced that Zendaya will play Aaliyah in a new Lifetime TV biopic movie titled Aaliyah: Princess of R&B, the biopic will be shot in Toronto in summer 2014 and will premiere on Lifetime in fall 2014 but she had dropped out. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Females Category:Main cast